Skylar's Saving Grace
by MariskaIsBae
Summary: After Skylar, a 16 year old foster child who is a victim of rape, meets Olivia Benson, her life changes. Olivia gives her the love she has been missing for years, and Liv may have found herself a daughter, someone to give her the privilege of being a mother.
1. Giving Up

I'm done. I can't do this anymore. I have got to get out of here. I put on my clothes after my foster-dad leaves my room, taking with him yet another piece of my dignity. How many times has he had his way with me? I lost count months ago.

I'm Skylar, a 16 year-old foster child. My parents died when I was 12, due to a drunk driver. I've been in-and-out of foster homes for the past four years, but none of them have been as bad as the Johnsons. When I first arrived, they seemed to be alright. Suzanna was kind and told me to make myself at home, and Tom was friendly. Not long after I had gotten there did it all change. I started getting in trouble for the smallest things, like not picking up a piece of trash or getting home a few minutes late after school. Tom became more friendlier, more touchy-feely, literally. I'd be in the kitchen alone fixing myself a snack or something and he'd come up behind me and run his hands down my torso. I was disgusted the first time and told him not to touch me again, and when I tried telling Suzanna, she laughed at me. " _You're a crazy little thing, making stories up like that, aren't you?"_

One time I was in the living room reading when Tom sat down beside me. I tensed up and he ran his hand along my thigh, inching closer to _there._ Suzanna walked in and stopped. Tom told her I wanted it and she called me a slut and sent me to my room. That night when I was in bed Tom came in my room and started touching me. When I tried to scream he slapped me across the face and he raped me. It's been going on ever since, but I won't continue living like this anymore. I will no longer be abused, raped, living with a woman who allows it to happen. Yes, Suzanna knows, and she does not care.

I turn on a small light as to not draw attention to my room using a bright light, and get my backpack and a duffle bag out of my closet. I pack clothes in the duffle and everything valuable into my backpack. I check my wallet and count $75. I take a deep breath. "I'm going to do this." I whisper and quietly open my bedroom door. It's 1:00 in the morning and I know that Tom and Suzanna are asleep.

I tiptoe down the hallway and down the stairs. I hesitate, about to turn around and just go back upstairs and live another day in this hell-hole, but I can't. I need to be brave. I take a deep breath and quietly go out the front door, stepping into the cool, autumn night. Where will I go? The police station? I want to tell somebody, I want to report what has happened, but Tom's threats creep into my mind. " _If you ever tell anybody, you have my word that I will make your life even more miserable. You think you have it hard now? Tell someone, and this will seem like a picnic."_ I think about leaving town, but I've never been anywhere but NYC. And I'm going to be reported missing, and then when I'm found I'll be sent back to the Johnsons. I have to report this. I unlock my phone and type in the NYPD address, it's 20 minutes away, but that's just by car. I call for a cab and it arrives not long after. I get in.

"I need to get to the police station." I say. The cabbie glances at me in the rearview mirror.

"Everything alright?" He asks.

"Yes, I just need to get there." Do I seem calm, confident about what I'm doing? Maybe, but looks can be deceiving. I feel nauseous, like the remnants of my last meal will come up any second. I start to panic, the fear of what might happen taking over. I need to go back home. This was a mistake. "I'm sorry, but could you just drop me off right here?" I ask the cabbie.

"Are you sure? We're not long from-"

"Please just pull over!" I interrupt, and he does.

"Do I need to-"

"What you need to do is drive away." I say through clenched teeth. I slam the door and he drives away. I step into a near alley and lean against the wall, running a hand through my hair. "You fucking coward." I say to myself and I feel a tear run down my face. "No, no crying." I say and sit down on the dirty concrete.

I unzip a small pocket of my backpack and pull out the item that has been there for me through all of this. I lift up my sleeve and look at my arms. I trace each scar, each with their own story, their own reason for being there. I need that release, to feel the physical pain so I can't focus on the emotional pain. I take the blade and press it to my skin and slide it across. I grit my teeth as my skin tears open, stinging pain causing me to whimper. I watch the blood run down my arm and make another cut, then another. I have thoughts of just ending it all. Something is wrong with me. If there wasn't, I wouldn't be forced by my foster-dad every night, I wouldn't be his toy. I look up towards the sky.

"God, if you're there, speak to me." I whisper and close my eyes. I get no response. That is my answer. If God doesn't reply to me, if even _God_ is disgusted by me and won't be there for me, there is no hope, no reason to continue like this. I take a deep breath and once again press the blade against my skin, this time cutting vertically. Blood flows out, faster and heavier. I close my eyes and wait for blissful death to greet me...


	2. Breaking the Silence

" _Am I dead? Why is it so cold? Who is that lady?"_ These are the first three things I think when I wake up. I'm in a cold room and yes, there is a lady writing something down on a clipboard. I finally come to and notice her uniform- she's a nurse. I realize I am in a hospital and the events of last night come flooding back.

"Oh no." I moan, slapping my forehead. I look at my left arm and see that my cuts have stitches. "I was supposed to die! You stupid bitch." I mumble. I obviously didn't do it right.

The nurse looks at me and smiles a sweet smile. "Sweetie, you're not stupid. You're hurting and you need help." She tells me, placing a hand on top of mine. I notice her name is Alison.

"Did you call my foster parents?" I ask, worry overtaking me.

"We had to notify them that you were found but they are not allowed to come and see you. We need to find out what happened and why you were missing. The police need to speak with you before they start an investigation." I take a minute to reply. This is it. I can finally tell someone. I can finally report Tom to the police and I won't ever have to go through that again. Well, hopefully.

"My foster-dad sexually abuses me." I blurt out. Just saying the words feels like a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I had kept quiet for months, keeping this dark, terrible secret between the three of us. I had never spoken the words aloud.

"Alright, ok. I'll have someone come talk to you. And don't worry, your foster parents will not be allowed to come and see you." She reassures me. I smile a weak smile and she leaves the room. I look at my arm again. I'm sort of disappointed that my suicide attempt didn't go as planned, but I'm alive, I'm finally going to receive help, and that is a shining hope I have been yearning to see.

* * *

I'm awaken by my nurse, Alison. "Skylar, a couple of detectives are here to talk to you." She says. I rub my eyes and sit up. A lady with long brown hair walks in, along with a well built man. I notice that the lady is beautiful, with an affectionate smile. I feel ok around her, I feel a peace I've never felt and it's comforting.

"Hi Skylar, I'm Olivia Benson with the Special Victims Unit, and this is my partner, Elliot Stabler." She says, and her voice sounds so sweet. I smile at them. "Can you tell us what happened?" Olivia is so very nice, I don't deserve to be treated this kind. She pulls up a chair to the hospital bed but Elliot remains standing.

"It's been happening for the past seven months. He rapes me." I whisper. Olivia tilts her head.

"Who Skylar? Who has been hurting you?"

"Tom." I whisper.

"Your foster-dad?" Elliot asks. I nod.

"He'll kill me when he finds out!" I say, and tears threaten to spill over. Olivia holds my hand. Elliot goes over into a corner and makes a phone call.

"Skylar, you're safe, I promise. Tom will not be able to hurt you or anyone else anymore because the truth is out and he will be locked away." She tells me, and I want to hug her, but I don't because I just met her. I'm desperate to, though, because it's been so long since I had someone hold me in their arms, to comfort me. I have friends, but they're all potheads or self-harmers, not really the comforting or supportive type. Elliot comes back over and takes a seat.

I tell them everything. How at first Tom and Suzanna were nice, how I got in trouble for petty shit, how Tom's touching turned into rape, etc. Olivia and Elliot just listened. They didn't judge. They didn't call me a slut. They believed me, and that made me feel important, it made me feel like I mattered. "Will they find out I told?" I ask, but I already know the answer.

Elliot nods. "They will soon. Another detective is going to pick them up to bring them in for questioning. We'll keep them in custody and we'll go from there."

"I'm so stupid for trying to kill myself." I mumble.

"You're not stupid, Skylar. You were hurting, you were scared. I'm not saying that suicide is ok, but you lived for a purpose. You survived so you would be able to expose who Tom really is, so he wouldn't be able to hurt anybody else who would go into their home." Olivia tells me and she melts my heart. I wish I could hug her. I wish she could hold me in her arms and tell me everything will be ok.

After Olivia and Elliot are finished talking with me, they leave so I can have a physical exam for evidence that I have been sexually abused by Tom. It's not that the detectives don't believe me, it's so that there is proof for a jury, and not just some story I've made up. There are girls, and guys I assume, who have lied about being raped.

As bad as I wanted to, I didn't shower last night after Tom was done. He used a condom, but I didn't want to wash away whatever evidence there was, no matter how small. I'm finally allowed to shower so I do, and this time I don't stop the tears. Ever since that first time Tom hurt me, I've cried only a few times. How many times have I needed to cry but I cut instead, to mask the emotional pain with a pain much more dangerous, much more tolerable? I deserve to cry, I deserve to feel sorry for myself. I've been through so much. I lost my parents, I've been raped countless times, I've been treated like a rag doll. I clean myself, imagining all of the hurt, degradation, and sorrow washing down the drain.


	3. Someone to Care

**Five Days Later**

It's been six days since my suicide attempt, and today was the trial of Tom and Suzanna. I'm not sure how they did it, but the detectives got both of them to confess that yes, I have been raped by Tom. At first, him and Suzanna claimed it had been consensual, saying how I wanted it each time. I guess they said this when they found out there was a rape kit and that if there was DNA evidence, it would match Tom's, which there was. But Elliot and Olivia must have used their magic techniques because Tom is facing 10 years in prison and then probation for third-degree rape, and Suzanna is sentenced to 12 months for child endangerment.

It's after the trial and I find Elliot and Olivia. She sees me and smiles and she opens her arms. I hug her and it brings tears to my eyes. I want the hug to last forever but she pulls away. "Skylar, you did great up there." Olivia tells me, referring to my testimony.

"Thank you," I reply and Alex Cabot, the DA, walks up to us. "Thank you so much." I whisper and give her a hug. The four of us walk out of the courtroom and I see my social worker, Laura.

"I heard the good news. Are you ready to go back to the office?" Laura asks. I've been staying there because she can't find an available foster home for me. I'm kinda glad because I'm afraid I'll meet another Tom, another man who will want to rape me.

"I… I don't really want to." I mumble looking down.

"Skylar, it should only be for a little while longer." She says.

"I just meant right now." I say.

"Actually, why don't we go celebrate? How would you like to go get some dessert, Skylar?" Olivia asks with a smile. My heart leaps at the sound of that. Olivia wants to spend time with me? She had been to the hospital to visit me the day before I left and then had come to check on me at Laura's office. Then when Alex helped me prepare for the trial Olivia had been there. But this is different.

"Really? I would love that." I look at Laura hopefully.

"It's alright with me. I have a lot of paperwork to work on so I won't be very entertaining." She says with a laugh. I smile at her and she leaves the courthouse.

"Elliot, would you like to come?" Olivia asks.

"Nah, you two have fun. I'm getting home to my family." He answers and smiles at me. We walk down the courthouse steps together and arrive at Elliot's car which is parked next to Olivia's. "Take care, Skylar." He gives me a side hug.

"You too. Thank you, Elliot." I say, meaning it, for all they have done for me.

"Of course. See you tomorrow, Liv." He gets in his car and leaves.

"You didn't have to do this." I say to Olivia as we get in her car. I feel like I'm being a bother.

"Why do you say that?" She asks, and I feel my cheeks turn red.

"Um, nevermind." I reply and look out the window.

"I thought it'd be nice to do something fun." Olivia tells me with a smile.

"Do you do this with all your victims?" I ask. Oops, that came out a little too harshly.

"Skylar, I don't see you as a victim. I see you as a brave girl who spoke up and said no more to the abuse. I see you as a survivor."

I nod, but I know that I'm still a victim. After driving for a few minutes, we find an ice cream shop. Olivia parks and we go inside. "What's your favorite flavor? I'm a vanilla girl." Olivia says. I smile at her.

"Strawberry is mine. My mom used to make homemade ice cream for me on my birthday." I reply, and I order and pull out my wallet.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll get it." Olivia tells me and I shrug and put my wallet back in my purse. We get our ice cream and sit down at a table.

"How do you feel about going back to school tomorrow?" Olivia asks. Tomorrow is Friday, and I'm actually ready to go back. It gets way too boring, staying in Laura's office.

"I'm glad to be going back, to start being somewhere instead of an office." I reply with a laugh. "But I don't really want to see my friends."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I don't think they'll care that I tried to kill myself. They'll probably think it's cool." I notice Olivia's questioning expression. "They're potheads and cutters. They're not exactly good influences." I explain. I'm embarrassed by this. If I'm embarrassed by my friends, maybe they're not true friends and I should stop hanging out with them? I'll think about that later. Right now, I'm hanging out with Olivia, something much more positive. "Enough about them. What about you?"

Olivia laughs. "What about me?"

I think of something I want to know about her. "What made you want to be an SVU detective?"

Olivia sighs. "My mom was raped, and she became pregnant with me." My jaw drops.

"Really?"

She nods. "As I grew up and learned about my father, when I found out that he had raped my mother, I wanted to help others who had gone through that. To get them justice, and to help them find hope again." Wow. Olivia is really amazing. I smile at her.

"Like you helped me." I say. "You're the first person to actually care about me in a long time. After my parents died, I never had that. I had a few good foster parents, but I never had that sense of belonging, as if I mattered."

"I do care about you. And you deserve so much, Skylar. You deserve a loving, caring family. You do matter."

"I can't help but think that I don't. If I did, why did Tom and Suzanna hate me so bad? Why did Tom rape me, and why did Suzanna let it happen?" I ask. Olivia takes my hand in hers.

"Honey, it wasn't your fault. Nothing you did or could ever do would make you deserve what that man did to you. It's _his_ fault. It's on him and Suzanna. And because you stepped forward and because you told someone, Tom isn't going to be able to hurt anybody else."

"You're so sweet." I tell her and she smiles. She is so comforting and I wish this moment could last forever. But it doesn't, and after eating our ice cream and visiting some more we head back to Laura's office. "Thanks for taking me for ice cream, Olivia."

"You're welcome, I had fun. Have a good day at school tomorrow, and don't hesitate to call me if you need something or just want to chat." I nod and Olivia smiles and waves after I get out of the car. I wave back and head inside and upstairs to Laura's office.

That night while I'm laying on my cot, I think about my parents. Of course I think about them daily, but I've been thinking about them even more so after all of this with Tom. My parents never let anything bad happen to me. Jonathan was my dad and Christina was my mom. I was a momma's girl, always having late-night conversations on the weekends with her and going shopping. She would hug me for a long time when I was sad, and she would listen to my problems, nodding to let me know she was listening, and giving me helpful advice or just words of encouragement. My dad and I were close, but I wish now that we had been closer. As I lay in bed I cry to myself, wishing I had my mom to wrap me in her arms. I've felt so lonely for so long, but this week I've started to feel a bit better. I've met Olivia, and she has been the friend I've needed for so long. I smile with her on my mind, and I fall asleep, feeling more hopeful and happier than I have in a long time.


	4. Adoption Consideration

Today is Friday, and I'm back at school for the first time in a week. Today also marks a week since that night when I tried to take my life. I usually arrive at school early to visit with my so-called "friends," (that's what I will call them from now on) but today I got here five minutes before my first class, American History. My friend Raven, whom I share first period with, badgers me with questions when I sit down at my desk.

"Where the hell have you been? What happened? Why didn't you sit with us this morning?" I don't feel like answering her. Thankfully, I have a sweatshirt on so she isn't able to see my arm. Before she can ask why I'm ignoring her, our teacher walks in and class begins.

Later at lunch, I grab a tray and see my so-called "friends" sitting at our usual table. I join them, and once again, the questions start.

"Seriously, just stop!" I snap. I can't handle this.

"When did you turn into such a bitch?" My friend Morgan asks.

I get up and leave, throwing my untouched food in the trash. I head towards the bathroom and find that it's empty. I sit down inside a stall and bang a fist against the wall. I grit my teeth as the pain from my first runs down my arm, and into my wound. In that moment I can only feel the physical pain and nothing else. It's been a week since I've cut. It's been a struggle, and now the urge is almost unbearable. I want nothing else but to just tear my flesh. But I think of Olivia. She wouldn't want me to cut. I cry thinking about her, and I decide to call her.

"Benson." She says. I smile through my tears.

"Olivia, it's Skylar." I say, my voice breaking.

"Hi, Skylar. Are you ok? You sound upset."

"Um, I am. It's just… I, I'm in the bathroom and I had a really strong urge to cut. But I knew you wouldn't want me to, and you said to call you whenever I needed something or to just chat, so, I don't know." I now feel embarrassed that I called. She's probably busy with work. "Maybe I should go…"

"Skylar, why do you say that? I'm glad you called. It's much healthier to talk to someone than to cut and I'm proud of you."

"You are?"

"Of course I am. I've got to go since I'm at work, but tonight I'll check in with you, alright?"

"Ok, that sounds good. And Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could get together again sometime, like yesterday?"

"I'd like that. I'll let you know when I'm free and we'll do something, ok?"

"Ok, bye Olivia." I smile, knowing that she will follow through with her word.

"Bye, Skylar." I hang up and smile to myself. The feeling of wanting to cut is still there, but this time it's not as strong.

It's the end of the day and I have an appointment at the hospital to get my stitches removed. Laura isn't able to take me since she is busy with clients, so instead I take a cab. I tip the man and head inside the hospital, signing myself in. Doctor Henson, the one who did the stitches and who came in to check on me during my hospital stay calls me back.

"How are you feeling, Skylar?" He asks with a friendly smile.

"I'm much better than last Friday, thank you." He leads me into a room and I sit down on the exam table.

"This shouldn't take long, and you will feel a bit of tugging, but it's not supposed to hurt." He explains as he puts on a pair of gloves. We make small conversation as he removes each stitch and the process is painless. After giving me a tube of antiseptic ointment, I leave the hospital and Laura is able to pick me up.

"Any luck with a family?" I ask after buckling.

"Not yet, but don't lose hope." She smiles. I look out the window as we drive down the street, seeing a couple of families. Will I ever have that again?

* * *

 **Olivia's POV**

"It seems like you enjoy spending time with Skylar." Elliot tells me after I hang up the phone after speaking with Skylar.

"I do. She's a great girl. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it just isn't like you to become friends with the victims we work with."

"Skylar needs a mother figure in her life, Elliot. I want to be there for her and to be that. I care about Skylar. I care about every victim, but Skylar's different. I could see myself taking care of her, and I know she needs a place to stay."

"Really? Are you going to ask her social worker about it?"

"I may. You know I've always wanted to be a mother." This is true. I never imagined myself jumping right into adopting a teenager, though, but I think I could do it.

That afternoon after I'm home from work, I find Laura's business card and call her. "Laura Stevens."

"Laura, this is Olivia Benson, the detective who worked Skylar's case."

"Of course, how may I help you?"

"Well, this past week I've spent some time getting to know Skylar and being around her, and I know that she's needing a place to stay. I'm curious as to what I would need to do if I was interested in adoption?"

"A number of things. There will be a homestudy where you are interviewed by a social worker, which would be me. That takes a couple of weeks. You would also need to attend classes and training. The adoption process can be a lengthy one. And Skylar is a teenager, so it'll be different than adopting a newborn, a toddler, or a young child."

"I understand that. Let me do a bit of research and I'll give you a call back when and if I decide to proceed forward with this. Thank you, Laura."

"You're welcome. Bye-bye."

I get online and spend an hour and a half reading up on adoption. Do I have what it takes? Am I patient, loving, responsible, and do I want to make a permanent decision like that? I feel I'm rushing into this, but it doesn't hurt to find out about it, right? I call Skylar up and we chat for 45 minutes before hanging up. I'm not going to make any major decisions about adoption right now. I will continue to spend time with Skylar and to be there for her, and if it's meant for me to adopt her, then surely God will let me know.


	5. Skylar's Surprise

**One Month Later. Skylar's POV**

It's November, a month after the trial and my suicide attempt. The weather has really put a damper on my mood. Not long after that first week without cutting, I relapsed. That really made me feel worse, the disappointment and shame seeming to omit any hope I had of getting better. Olivia assured me that relapsing is a part of recovery, and to not let it bring me down. I look forward to hanging out with her, and even though I haven't been that fun to be around, she still accepts me despite my gloomy mood.

I am no longer hanging out with the people I used to call my friends. I didn't just all of a sudden start ignoring them, but I messaged Raven. She's the one I was closest to, and I just let her know that I need space, and that I hope them all the best. I care about them, and I hope and pray that they will find healing and learn new ways to cope with their struggles.

I have a new friend, Taylor, that I met a couple of weeks ago. We're in biology together and we were grouped together to work on a project. She is really nice, and she _loves_ to read. I had never been much of a reader, but we were in the library one day when she returned a book and I started skimming the bookshelves. I found a romance novel that caught my interest and checked it out. It's great and I find myself reading when I'm upset. It's a much healthier outlet than self-harm. It doesn't take away the emotional pain I'm feeling, though. Olivia has suggested that I talk to the school counselor, but I haven't yet. I hope to work up the courage soon, though.

Laura says that she has found a place for me to stay, and that I should be able to move there any day. I've tried asking who the family is but she just says that I'll love it there. I have my doubts but I guess we'll see, huh?

* * *

 **Olivia's POV**

After a month of spending more time with Skylar and continuing to form a relationship with her, I've decided to go ahead with the process of adopting her. I have a motherly love for Skylar, wanting the very best for her and feeling a sense of protection over her. Even though I have started the adoption process, Skylar still needs a place to stay, so Laura has agreed to letting her move in with me. We've done the mandatory background checks and things of that sort, and tomorrow is the day we will surprise her. I'm looking forward to seeing the look on her face when she finds out that she will have a place to call home, and someone to love and care for her.

* * *

 **Skylar's POV**

Today is Thursday and Laura is able to pick me up after school. I get in her car and she smiles at me.

"How was your day?" She asks.

"Decent. I made an A on my American History test, so I have that going for me." I say with a smile.

"That's great. I have good news for you."

My heart leaps. "Really? Am I able to move into a new home?" Laura nods. I pump a fist in the air but my smile quickly turns into a frown. "Are you sure it's safe there?" I ask, remembering living with Tom and Suzanna. Laura smiles warmly.

"It is. We've done all the mandatory background checks and interviews, and it's a wonderful home." I wonder why Laura doesn't mention the couple who I'm going to be staying with or why she doesn't give me any facts. We arrive at her office and I pack up all of my things, ready to leave. On the way to the place where I will be staying I stay quiet, different thoughts and scenarios running through my mind. Is the mom sweet, caring? Will she treat me with love? What about the dad? Is he kind and does he treat young girls like me with respect? We arrive at the apartment complex and when we reach the door to the home of the new family I will be staying with, I take a deep breath. Laura knocks on the door and a moment later the it opens. I gasp when I see the one who has opened the door, a lump forming in my throat. Surely this is a dream.


	6. Home and Saving Grace

I rush into Olivia's arms and the tears fall down my face. "Welcome home, Skylar." Olivia whispers, and I know that she is emotional as well because I can hear it in her voice. I pull away from the hug and start laughing.

"This is too wonderful to be true." I say. I stop for a moment, gathering myself together. "Thank you Olivia, and Laura."

"I hope the very best for you, Skylar." My social work says, and I hug her goodbye. Olivia and I go inside her apartment.

"This is really nice." I tell her, looking around. I also realize this is now my home, too. "Am I going to be here permanently?" I ask. Olivia smiles and strokes my hair. Just that small action is so comforting.

"Yes, you are. I've started the process to adopt you, and it should take a few months. I love you, Skylar."

 _I love you, Skylar._ Hearing those words, words I have desired to hear for so long, are my undoing. I drop to the couch and let go, allowing my tears to fall unchecked. I'm not crying tears of sorrow, or grief for all that I have gone through. Instead, I'm crying tears of joy, tears of delight for the fact that I have found my guardian. Someone to not only care for me, but to protect me, nurture and love me.

Olivia sits down beside me and pulls me into her. I wrap my arms around her, trying to put all of my gratitude and thanks into the hug. Of course, it is impossible, for the gratitude I have for this woman has no end. I part from the hug and shake my head. "Olivia, I love you too. I can't thank you enough, for caring and loving me enough to want to be my adoptive mom. I have longed for someone like you for years now, and I have found you." This makes Olivia cry and she takes my hand.

"Skylar, this is a gift for me, too. I've always wanted to be a mother, and God has given me that privilege by blessing me with you. I can't wait to be a part of your life, to help you continue growing." I smile and my stomach growls, interrupting the moment. We laugh and Olivia stands up. "I hear you're hungry. Would you like to go out for dinner or stay here?"

I think about it. "Let's eat out." I suggest.

Olivia smiles and pulls me up by the hand. "Will it be mexican?" She asks, because she knows that is my favorite.

"Of course." I reply, and we leave our apartment. OUR apartment! The thought makes me laugh with joy.

Olivia laughs too. "What is it?"

"That is our apartment. Ours! Like, mine too and not just temporary. It feels incredible to have a home." I say. Olivia puts her arm around my shoulder.

"It feels incredible to have a daughter." She says and gives me a kiss on the head. At the restaurant, Olivia and I order a thing of fajitas to share and cheese dip and salsa.

We enjoy our meal and after we're finished eating we stay at the table another hour, visiting. I tell her about my childhood, my family, and other things she doesn't know about me. We laugh together, sharing funny stories and finally we leave after Olivia pays for our meal.

"Would you enjoy renting a movie to watch tonight?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." I say with a smile. We head to the nearest movie gallery and pick out _The Blind Side._ It's both one of our favorites! We head home and I realize I need to unpack. "Olivia I still haven't unpacked."

"Ok, let me show you your room." Olivia leads the way and my room is a plain one with tan walls and a queen sized bed that has a creme colored comforter and brown pillows. "I know it's not really suited for a 16 year old, but we'll go shopping this weekend and you can choose the colors you like."

"That sounds good. It's fine for now." I answer and she leaves me to unpack. I hang up all of my clothes and fill the dresser up and set the desk up with my laptop and speakers for my music. On my bedside table I place the book I'm currently reading and a photograph of my parents and I. After changing to shorts and a tank top I head to the living room and Olivia is sitting on the couch with her phone in her hand. "Is the movie in?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's ready to go." Olivia pats the seat next to her and I sit down. I place a blanket over us and lay my head on Olivia's shoulder and we watch the movie. At 9 pm the it is finished, and we get ready for bed.

"Goodnight, Olivia."

"Come here." She says with her arms open. I give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too. See you in the morning."

"Alright. Sweet dreams."

After I crawl in bed I think about the events of the past month. That evening in the alley with a blade in my hand. Waking up in the frigid hospital room. Meeting Elliot and Olivia and telling them my story. The trial and testifying. Spending time with Olivia and staying in Laura's office, and then today and this evening. A lot can happen in a month, and I've learned to hold on during the hard times, because if you don't, you won't be able to experience the aftermath and what greatness can come from it. A month ago I was questioning God's existence. For years, actually. But tonight as I lay in my new home, with my adoptive mother in the other room, I know he exists. He has given me Olivia, and he has given her me. I pray, thanking God for Olivia, my saving grace.

* * *

 **Thanks everyone, for reading this story! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I didn't plan for it to end so soon but I am going to be writing more stories featuring Skylar, sort of like a series. Much love**

 **xoxoxo**


End file.
